When you tell me that you love me
by Maevezanar
Summary: Hơ, mời pà con đi ăn đám cưới H/Hr. Kết cục đại đoàn viên.


****

****

**When you tell me that you love me (song fic) **

**Author**: Maeve

**Genre**: Romance, one-shot, song-fic

**Rating**: 13+

**Status**: Completed

**Summary**:...hơ, mời pà con đi ăn đám cưới H/Hr. Kết cục đại đoàn viên.

**Disclaimer**: Nhân vật nào bạn nhận ra thì đó nhân vật của JK Rowling. Yep! That's it.

****

Song name:

* * *

Nếu hoa chỉ có một giờ để nở,  
Và chim chỉ có một ngày để ca,  
Thì lòai người cũng chỉ có một thời để yêu và để nhớ  
- Vô Hữu -

Bầu trời hôm nay thật trong xanh, từng áng mây lãng đãng trôi. Mặt trời dịu dàng soi sáng muôn lòai với những tia nắng ấm áp. Những làn gió mát nô đùa thổi qua các khóm hoa đang khoe sắc.

-"Thật là một ngày đẹp." –Harry Potter tấm tắc. –"Và nó sẽ còn đẹp hơn nữa vì hôm nay chính là một ngày thiêng liêng và trọng đại nhất đời mình"- Harry nghĩ thầm trong bụng và cừơi với chính suy nghĩ của mình. Nụ cười hạnh phúc của một người đàn ông 22 tuổi, của người đàn ông sắp chiếm hữu được thứ quý giá nhất đời mình…

Harry nghĩ về vị hôn thê của mình, người mà chỉ trong vài giờ tới nữa sẽ là vợ chàng, sẽ là người đầu ấp tay gối với chàng từ đây cho đến cuối đời. Nàng là một ngừơi bạn rất thân, là một con ngừơi thông minh, gan dạ, đã cùng chàng vượt qua bao nguy hiểm. Đôi mắt màu hạt dẻ đó, mái tóc màu nâu bóng mượt và gợn sóng đó…ôi, nàng là người phụ nữ đẹp và hấp dẫn nhất hành tinh này. Và chàng, Harry Potter, rất hân hạnh có được một vị trí khá là đặt biệt trong trái tim nàng, Hermione Granger. Vì nàng, chàng có thể làm bất cứ điều gì, thậm chí ngay cả những gì mà nhân lọai cho rằng bất khả. Tất cả, tất cả mọi chuyện chỉ để đựơc thấy nụ cừơi nở trên môi nàng.  
_  
I wanna call the stars  
Down from the sky  
I wanna live a day  
That never dies  
I wanna change the world  
Only for you  
All the impossible  
I wanna do_

Hermione ngồi im cho má nàng dặm phấn lại lần cuối cùng. Nàng đang ngồi trong một căn phòng đặc biệt dành cho cô dâu. Xung quanh nàng là các bạn gái thân thiết, Ginny, Lavender, Parvatil, Luna… họ xúm xít quanh nàng, tấm tắc khen nàng trông rất tuyệt vời trong bộ váy cưới. Nhưng Hermione dừơng như không mảy may bận tâm đến chuyện đó, những gì nàng có thể nghĩ đến bây giờ chỉ là hình ảnh về vị hôn phu mà nàng sắp đựơc gọi thân mật hai tiếng "chồng yêu".

Chàng là một ngừơi bạn thân, tốt tốt nhất mà nàng từng quen. Cả hai đã trải qua không biết bao nhiêu chuyện mới có thể đến đựơc với nhau. Vui sứơng có, đau khổ có, nhưng đáng mừng là cuối cùng cả hai cũng tìm ra được người quan trọng nhất đối với mình. Hermione nhớ về lần đầu tiên chàng tỏ tình với nàng… lúc đó trông chàng thật lượm thượm, cứ lấp vấp mãi không nói nên lời, tuy nhiên khi đã lắng nghe và ghép lại thành lời thì từng câu từng chữ chàng nói ra đều có ý nghĩa…khiến nàng xúc động đến nỗi chỉ biết dùng một nụ hôn để trả lời. Sự chân thật của chàng chính là chìa khóa mở cửa trái tim nàng, người đàn ông duy nhất có thể khiến trái tim băng giá của nàng thật sự tan chảy… "Ôi Harry Potter! Em yêu anh" – Hermione lẩm bẩm, má ửng hồng, đôi mắt lấp lánh niềm hạnh phúc …  
_  
I wanna hold you close  
Under the rain  
I wanna kiss your smile  
And feel the pain  
I know what's beautiful  
Looking at you  
In a world of lies  
You are the truth_

Thánh đường Merlin đông nghẹt khách mời từ cả hai họ. Đại diện cho đàng trai là gia đình Weasley, nói cho cùng thì họ là một gia đình thứ hai của Harry Potter, ông Weasley nghiêm chỉnh trong bộ vest đen còn bà Weasley thì xúng xính trong chiếc váy dạ hội màu đỏ rực, như chính mái tóc của bà. Bên đàng gái là ba má của Hermione…và sắp tới sẽ kiêm luôn chức ba má của chàng rể Potter. Nhưng tạm thời họ vắng mặt ở thánh đường để vào trong cùng con gái họ. Ngòai ra là các bạn học ở Hogwarts của cả cô dâu và chú rể. Nào là Fred, Geogre, Bill, Charlie, Neville, Dean, bác Hargrid, cô Mc Gonagall, các thàngh viên của hội phượng hòang như thầy Lupin, cô Tonks, thầy Moody…. Đó là chưa kể đến một ngàn fans hâm mộ ở ngòai cổng thánh đừơng không ngừng reo vang tên "Harry Potter"- vị anh hùng đã cứu thế giới phù thủy thóat khỏi hiểm họa diệt vong từ chúa tể hắc ám Voldemort.

Chú rể Harry Potter đang hồi hộp đứng cạnh người bạn thân nhất của chàng kiêm phụ rể Ron Weasley. Harry diện cho mình một bộ vest đen, áo sơ mi trắng và nơ đen trông cực kỳ bảnh trai. Và hôm nay là ngày duy nhất trong đời mà đầu tóc chàng trông gọn gàng nhất, dĩ nhiên là sau khi đã tiêu tốn hết mấy lọ "Weasley& Weasley keo vuốt" để giữ cho nếp tóc của chàng đừng dựng đứng lên. Harry hồi hộp, không ngừng chỉnh sửa cái kính của mình, không có một phút giây nào đầu óc Harry thóat khỏi hình ảnh của vị hôn thê. Ron nhìn Harry mà thấy tội cho thằng bạn thân của mình. Một cách nào đó, Ron mừng vì nó không phải đứa đang đứng trước bục ngày hôm nay. Ron biết nó không thật sự hợp với Hermione, tuy rằng ban đầu nó không chấp nhận sự thật là Hermione đã chọn Harry chứ không chọn nó, nhưng rồi trải qua bao nhiêu chuyện, nó biết Hermione đã có một quyết định sáng suốt. Với lại, nó không thể tưởng tượng được áp lực có một người vợ xinh đẹp, giỏi giang, có lẽ nó chỉ hợp với một cô gái bình thường thôi, một cô nàng giản dị, hay mơ mộng chẳng hạn…

Hermione Granger cầm lấy bó hoa, soi gương, ngắm nhìn hình ảnh nàng lần cuối trước khi bước ra thánh đường.

-"Mình trông cũng không đến nỗi nào đâu nhỉ… Ngắm kĩ thì cũng xinh chứ… Chắc Harry sẽ thích lắm…"- Nàng tự hài lòng với vẻ đẹp của mình. Mái tóc nâu gợn sóng thả dài ngày thường hôm nay được chải bới lên cao gọn gàng, phủ lên là một tấm voan trắng viền ren trông xinh cực kỳ. Màu son hồng phấn kết hợp với màu mắt và màu má hồng phớt nhẹ làm khuôn mặt nàng sáng rực lên. Xoay một vòng, Hermione tấm tắc với bộ váy cứơi của mình, đó là một chiếc áo soa-rê trắng nửa ngực, phủ dài sát đất. Đặc biệt nhất chính là ý kiến của Harry khi chọn chiếc váy này, vị hôn phu của nàng cho rằng một chiếc váy hở ngực sẽ làm cho vợ chàng trông hấp dẫn hơn bất cứ nàng dâu nào trên thế giới. Và Harry cũng hết sức tinh ý khi mua tặng Hermione một bộ nữ trang ngọc trai gồm đôi bông tai, một sợi dây chuyền và một chiếc lắc. Tuỵêt! Đó là sự kết hợp hòan hảo nhất cho bộ cánh của một cô dâu xinh đẹp nhất.

Chỉ trong vài phút giây nữa, cánh cổng thánh đừơng sẽ mở và đôi tân nhân sẽ lại tìm thấy nhau trong vòng tay của mỗi người, chỉ vài phút nữa thôi, từ hai con ngừơi xa lạ họ sẽ trở thành một… Tình yêu thiêng liêng đã kết hợp họ, khiến họ trở nên một cặp đôi hòan hảo, bổ sung từng khuyết điểm của nhau.

"Hermione! Anh yêu em" – Harry nghĩ thầm… và vẳng đâu đấy trong tai chàng là lời đáp "Harry! Em yêu anh" của một cô nàng tóc nâu nào đó.

_And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me_

Và rồi, cánh cổng thánh đường mở ra. Nàng lộng lẫy, kiều diễm, xinh đẹp, yêu kiều… Harry cố tìm mọi từ ngữ chàng có thể nghĩ ra để miêu tả vẻ đẹp của cô vợ sắp cưới. Nàng cầm trên tay một bó hoa hồng đỏ thắm, tay kia nàng khóac tay người cha thân yêu. Họ từ từ tiến vào, theo sau là cô nàng phụ dâu Luna Lovegood trong chiếc váy màu tím hoa cà phủ dài sát đất.

Cả thánh đường im lặng, dõi theo bước đi của cô dâu. Harry đứng lặng người, chìm đắm trong hạnh phúc. Chỉ vài phút nữa thôi, chàng, Harry Potter sẽ trở thành ngừơi có vợ, sẽ có một gia đình riêng của chàng. Cho dù trước đây gia đình dì dượng chàng đối xử với chàng thế nào cũng không còn quan trọng nữa vì nỗi cô đơn không cha không mẹ sẽ không còn ngự trị trong tim Harry nữa… Hermione sẽ giúp chàng có một gia đình hòan hảo nhất trên thế gian này

_I wanna make you see  
Just what I was  
Show you the loneliness  
And what it does_

Hermione bước đều tới phía trước, mắt không rời đôi mắt xanh lục quyến rũ kia. Ánh mắt đó, chính là ánh mắt yêu thương đó đã ôm ấp, quan tâm nàng khi những giọt nứơc mắt nàng rơi xuống. Đó là cảm giác yên bình, phải, cảm giác sẽ được che chở trong vòng tay rắn chắc đó bất cứ khi nào nàng có chuyện. "Mọi chuyện thật dễ dàng khi có anh bên cạnh, Harry!" – Hermione tự nói với bản thân nàng. Vài phút nữa thôi, chỉ vài phút nữa… Hermione Granger sẽ tìm được mái che vững chãi nhất trong đời nàng.  
_  
You walked into my life  
To stop my tears  
Everything's easy now  
I have you here_

Một giọt nước mắt rơi xuống, bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của Hermione giờ đã nằm gọn trong bàn tay rắn chắc của Harry. Ba nàng đã hòan thành nhiệm vụ, ông đã dẫn dắt và giao cuộc đời của con gái ông vào tay một chàng rể quý, một ngừơi mà ông tin rằng chắc chắn sẽ mang lại hạnh phúc cho con ông. Hermione biết từ giờ nàng sẽ không còn là cô Granger nữa, nàng sẽ mang họ ngừơi khác, họ chồng nàng để trở thành bà Potter. Hermione vừa vui sướng tự hào, vừa cảm thấy nuối tiếc cái tên khai sinh mà ba má nàng đã dồn hết tình yêu thương đặt vào.

Harry nắm giữ tay nàng, chặt, như là một lời thề suốt đời cũng không buông ra. Cho đến giờ Harry vẫn không tin đó là sự thật, đứng cạnh chàng là người con gái đẹp nhất thế gian, lộng lẫy, yêu kiều nhất và nàng sắp thành vợ chàng. Tim Harry như ngừng đập vì xúc động. Chàng cảm thấy sung sướng, tự hào và tràn ngập trách nhiệm với người chàng yêu.

Di ảnh của cụ Dumbledore vốn được đặt ngay ngắn trên bục đang mỉm cừơi, nhắc yêu hai đứa nó.

-"Chừng nào thì hai trò mới có thể bắt đầu đây? Ta đã chờ lâu lắm mới thấy được cái ngày này đấy. Nhìn xem, hôm nay ta ăn vận rất đàng hòang, bảnh bao và đã ngồi đây chờ hai trò từ sáng sớm rồi…" -Giọng cụ vẫn trầm ấm như ngày nào. Tuy rằng cụ không còn tồn tại như một thực thể nữa, nhưng ít ra linh hồn cụ vẫn sống mãi trong các bức ảnh, và đó là một niềm vinh hạnh cho Harry khi mời được cụ làm chủ hôn cho chàng.

-"Dạ vâng! Xong ngay ạ!" –Harry trả lời và cùng Hermione quay lên ngước nhìn cụ Dumbledore.

Cụ Dumbledore cất cao giọng.

-"Các bạn thân mến, chúng ta hôm nay, hội tụ đông đủ ở đây là làm chứng nhân cho một sự kiện trọng đại của đôi uyên ương này. Và giờ đây, họ sẽ đọc lời thề nguyện gắn kết cuộc đời với nhau." -Cụ dừng trong giây lát và thì thầm với Harry- "Con có thể bắt đầu rồi Harry"

Harry gật đầu và xoay hứơng nhìn về Hermione, chàng nhìn sâu vào mắt nàng, hít một hơi thật sâu và tuyên đọc lời thề hôn nhân thiêng liêng

-"Hermione Jane Granger, anh muốn nói với em rằng anh không thể tìm bất cứ từ nào trong từ điển đủ để diễn tả niềm tự hào của anh hôm nay, khi được đứng cạnh em trong giây phút này. Anh chỉ biết tạ ơn đức Merlin đã mang em đến với anh. Mừơi hai năm, đó không phải là một khỏang thời gian ngắn, nhưng anh đã phung phí hết hơn phân nửa thời gian đi tìm ở mãi tận đâu một nửa của mình, chẳng hề mảy may để ý rằng người anh tìm luôn ở bên cạnh anh, ở ngay cạnh anh. Anh thật là một tên ngốc và để bù đắp cho lỗi lầm đó, anh xin thề sẽ dùng khỏang thời gian còn lại của đời mình ở bên cạnh em, che chở cho em, bảo vệ em, chia sẽ với em những khỏanh khắc vui buồn. Suốt đời này, anh nguyện làm ngọn đèn trong đêm đen, soi sáng đường đời em bước. Anh yêu em."

Và tới lượt Hermione nói lên lời thề hôn nhân của nàng.

-" Harry James Potter, cũng như anh, em thật sự rất sung sướng khi được đứng cạnh anh, hôm nay, giờ phút này, tuyên đọc những lời thề trân trọng, thiêng liêng nhất. Anh đã luôn là ngừơi bạn tốt của em, là ngừơi em cần tìm đến mỗi khi có rắc rối, anh đã âm thầm dẫn em vượt qua những hố sâu cạm bẫy mà cụôc đời dành cho em. Anh đã từng dùng sinh mạng mình đổi lấy tính mạng của em mà không một giây phút đắn đo suy nghĩ. Những hành động đó em luôn khắc ghi trong đời và giờ đây, đứng trước sự chứng kiến của mọi người, em xin thề sẽ dùng khỏang thời gian còn lại của đời mình ở bên cạnh anh, giàu sang cũng như nghèo khó, dù bệnh tật hay khỏe mạnh, cũng sẽ mãi mãi yêu thương, chăm sóc anh cho đến khi cái chết chia lìa chúng ta. Em yêu anh."

Harry đặt bàn tay lên môi Hermione "Sụyt!…Anh không nghĩ là cái chết có thể chia lìa chúng ta, nếu đựơc, anh nguyện yêu em đời đời kiếp kiếp"

Và câu nói đó của Harry nhận đựơc cả tràng pháo tay nồng nhiệt của những ngừơi đang có mặt trong thánh đừơng.

_And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me_

Bà Weasley tựa đầu vào ông Weasley, rút chiếc khăn mùi soa ra lau những giọt nước mắt còn đọng lại trên má bà. Thật cảm động làm sao… cuối cùng thì Harry cũng có ngày này… Hic… bà nấc lên…

Ginny ngồi cạnh, thầm mỉm cười, nàng thấy mừng cho Harry, cuối cùng thì sóng gió đã qua, và Harry cuối cùng có thể tận hưởng hạnh phúc bên người con gái duy nhất xứng với Harry.

Ron cũng có suy nghĩ tương tự như em gái mình, nó thật sự muốn chúc phúc cho hai ngừơi bạn thân nhất của nó.

_In a world without you  
I would always hunger  
All I need is your love...to make me stronger_

"Hai đứa hãy trao nhẫn cho nhau đi nào" - Giọng cụ Dumbledore lại dõng dạc vang lên, tuy nhiên, có chút nào đó nghe nghẹn nghẹn, chắc cụ cũng xúc động lắm.

Ron rút chiếc nhẫn từ túi áo của nó ra trao cho Harry. Đó là một chiếc nhẫn đính kim cương vòng quanh, ở mặt trong có khắc chữ "I love Harry Potter" . Harry đón lấy chiếc nhẫn và trân trọng đặt nó vào ngón áp út của Hermione, nàng mỉm cười ngọt ngào.

Luna cũng nhanh chóng đặt vào tay Hermione chiêc nhẫn cứơi tương tự, chỉ có điều hai chữ Harry Potter ở mặt trong đựơc thay bằng "Hermione Granger". Nàng đeo nó vào ngón áp út trái của Harry. Hermione ngẩng lên nhìn Harry thấy mắt chàng lấp lánh, có lẽ Harry quá vui sứơng và xúc động khi tìm được mái ấm của chính mình, mái ấm mà Harry sẽ trân trọng, nâng niu và bảo vệ từ đây cho đến cuối đời.

_Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me  
When you tell me that you love me_

"Hai đứa có thể hôn nhau rồi đấy" -Cụ Dumbledore cất tiếng nói nốt câu thọai của cụ trong ngày đại lễ này. Nhìn thấy Harry từ một cậu bé trở thành một ngừơi đàn ông thực thụ khiến cụ rất vui. Và giờ thì cụ có thể an lòng rồi…

Cụ vừa dứt lời thì Harry đã kéo Hermione vào lòng cho một nụ hôn nồng cháy như thể Harry đã chờ thời khắc này lâu lắm rồi. Cả hai chỉ thật sự dứt nhau ra khi không còn hơi để thở nữa. Ron ghẹo

-"Thề có Merline. Mình chưa bao giờ biết là bồ lại có hứng thú với mấy chuyện hun hít dài hơi đến thế đấy Hermione!"

-"Ờ… nhưng bây giờ bồ biết thì cũng đâu có mụôn hả Ron. Mình cá là bồ còn thấy cảnh này dài dài mà, phải không anh yêu?" – Hermione đáp trả, và nhìn sang Harry, tìm đồng minh.

-"Chắc chắn là thế. Muốn mình làm lại lần nữa không?" –Harry chu mỏ ra định hôn vợ chàng một lần nữa.

-"Ôi cả hai người, có thôi cái trò ấy không thì bảo. Hai người còn cả đời để làm đấy, không sợ thiếu thời gian đâu." –Ginny cắt ngang với một nụ cừơi trêu chọc- " Còn giờ thì đứng lại đây chụp hình nào".

Kéo theo sau đó là các màn lôi kéo chụp hình vơi cô dâu, chú rể. Ai cũng muốn có một tấm ảnh kỉ niệm, chứng tỏ rằng mình đã từng được mời tham dự đám cứơi của Harry Potter vĩ đại -cậu bé sống sót… à không, chàng trai sống sót mới đúng.

Trở lại với các fan hâm mộ, họ vẫn không ngừng kêu tên Harry và mong chờ được thấy thần tượng bứơc ra khỏi thánh đường. Nhưng có vẻ như họ đang hòai công vô ích vì lúc đó, một chiếc chổi bay Nimbus đã vụt bay trên bầu trời mang theo cả cô dâu và chú rể chạy trốn khỏi sự săn lùng của các fan.

-"Em không giỏi bay lượn lắm đâu ngài Potter ạ…"- Cô vợ trẻ thì thầm vào tai Harry.

-"Vậy thì cô nên ôm tôi chặt vào cô Potter à. Đường về nhà có vẻ còn xa lắm đấy"- Harry cười, đáp trả.

-"Rất sẵn lòng…" – Hermione vòng tay ôm lấy cổ Harry và hôn nhẹ lên má chàng. –"…hòang tử của em…Và giờ thì hãy đưa em về nhà của chúng ta."

-"Ước muốn của em là mệnh lệnh đối với anh, công chúa nhỏ à."

Cả hai nhìn nhau cười hạnh phúc vì họ đã tìm được tổ ấm, đã tìm được đường về nhà.

_When you tell me that you love me_


End file.
